Extracurricular Activities
by One Silver Tear
Summary: Not a word was said. Not a word needed. There was no look of apology or surprise on his face. And then he lost all semblance of thought, control, and rhythm. ShinYankumi. Completed.


_**Extracurricular Activities**_

_Rated:_ R

_Summary: _Not a word was said. Not a word needed. There was no look of apology or surprise on his face. And then he lost all semblance of thought, control, and rhythm.

_A/N: _This is a Shin/Yankumi fic. It's based on a mix of the anime and the live action. I just wanted to write something to hail the sexy couple so here it is. Warning it has sex in it, but its short and sweet so it can fall under R.

¥

The soft kisses on her neck were making her thoughts a bit fuzzy. The weight above her adjusted slightly and she found herself pressed further into the firm mattress beneath her.

She didn't know _how_ this was happening. _Why_ this was happening. It definitely wasn't _supposed_ to be happening. But she supposed it didn't matter now, now that it _was_ happening…

Because it simply couldn't be stopped.

She should have seen it coming. How his dark eyes were always locking on hers, penetrating her with just a glance. His cool posture simply saying how he didn't care, mocking words aiming to keep distance, small smiles holding secrets.

She couldn't help but let a small moan escape and wrap her hand in his oh-so-silky hair when he started to suck on the base of her throat.

It was like some sort of game that quickly turned out to not be one at all. Yet it wasn't quite reality. It was more like some kind of parallel universe. No questions asked. No words needed. That was how he was.

She felt hot. Like someone wrapped her in a heating blanket and turned it up to the highest setting. Maybe it was because he was touching her. His long fingers were moving under her shirt over the creamy naked skin of her torso. And it was that shirt that he was currently concentrating on getting off.

Unpredictable that's what it was. She had been in the classroom packing up her books humming happily and getting ready to leave for home. It was the end of the class so none of class 3-D was expected to be there. They were always gone the minute class was over, many times even before that. So she was understandably surprised when she looked up to see him standing before her. That normal poker expression was on his face as usual, casual stance with hands in pockets as his dark eyes watched her. She smiled merrily conversing one sided, as it almost always was with him, as she put her last books away and stood up to grab her bag. She was poking him on the shoulder and teasing him about his serious face when she found herself flush against him, his lips on hers. It was so sudden. So unexpected. Yet not unexpected because apparently her brain had known this would happen and didn't protest when she found herself pressed up against _her_ desk by _his_ body.

The mattress squeaked as he moved to sit up, she followed kissing him with soft deliberation fingers nimbly working to pull off his shirt as his hands roamed up her bare back. The shirt mussed his hair as she pulled it over his head and threw it to the side. His breathing was labored as her hands slid down his chest and to the belt of his pants. Dark eyes watched her intently as she worked, opening the belt, popping out the button, and pulling down the zipper. She barely pulled the pants down over his hips when she felt herself being pressed back down into the mattress by his weight. Her normal pigtails were free spilling around her head touching the pillow. His naked chest was pressed against hers and they both inhaled sharply. One arm supported him over her as he pressed his mouth to hers, letting his warm tongue slide against hers.

And just as suddenly as she found herself against her desk she found herself let go and breathing heavy as the approaching foot steps were noted in the background. He was breathing heavy too she dully remembered thinking. And just as suddenly as he had appeared he was gone. Not a word was said. Not a word needed. There was no look of apology or surprise on his face.

The agonizing slow shift of his hips against hers had her panting against his mouth as he kissed her with small, slightly frenzied kisses. Her hands struggled to pull his pants down lower as his hips grated against her again with slow deliberation making her cry out sharply and her back arched inadvertently causing her to rub against him.

There was no look of surprise or apology on his face either when he pulled her into an abandoned classroom when coming back from the bathroom. And upon walking back into class twenty minutes later her lips were questionably swollen. There was also no look of surprise or apology when he pulled her into the nurses office during lunch and down onto a cot, drawing the curtains shut, and leaving her to explain the red marks on her neck during the rest of the day. He seemed to get excited by the idea of doing something so forbidden with the prospect of getting caught. So it wasn't a surprise when he pulled her into one of the stalls in the boys' bathroom of the school and started to kiss her. And it wasn't a surprise when she found that his hand had sneaked its way under the waist band of her sweats. It wasn't a surprise that they were so caught up in what they were doing that they missed the sound of the door opening and someone walking in. The sound of the very feminine moan was not mistaken by Mr. Shinohara who wasn't an ace detective for nothing. He was in the boys' bathroom, in an all boys' school, which had only three females as part of the staff. And having just seen the two other members of the female staff before he stepped into the bathroom he was pretty sure who it was. A look of surprise and anger was on his face when he saw the two quickly walk out of the bathroom from his hiding spot. It was one thing suspecting who it was and quite another to see Kumiko quickly kiss her own student before they went their separate ways.

Her hands tugged frantically at his boxers allowing his now free arousal to press breathtakingly naked against her own naked skin. A loud moan boomed throughout the room as her hips jerked against his. He watched through half lidded aroused eyes as the woman's face beneath him twisted with the almost painful looking pleasure he was giving her.

Shin Sawada was always watching her, staring at her, from the first moment he laid eyes on her it was as if his vision couldn't be deterred. She knew this. She felt his burning gaze on her. And it didn't bother her. It didn't make her question.

He penetrated her slowly, letting the tightness envelope him. He let out a low hiss. Eyes closed for once. Hands gripping the bed sheets tightly above her head. Savoring. Savoring her nails digging into his back, legs wrapping tightly almost painfully around him, and her little gasp from the intrusion.

It was natural.

He moved in and out of her in a sinuously slow pace, the movement building friction. His weight moved against her, pressing her into the mattress, her soft moans escaping her throat mixing in with his panting.

It was how things were supposed to be.

The mattress squeaked. The sound of sweaty bodies coming together again and again echoed loudly through the room.

Just as how this was natural.

He was losing control. His movements were becoming jerkier. The moans were loud in his ear as he breathed against her neck letting out a few panting moans of his own. The convulsions were squeezing him tighter and quicker.

It wasn't questioned.

And he lost all semblance of thought, control, and rhythm. He slammed against her recklessly. The loud cry of his name was lost to him, as the convulsions closed in around him in one steady gripping beat that had the world slipping away from him leaving only perfection. He rode out his pleasure rocking against her jerking hips once, twice, three times then limply fell against her breathing hard, and hugging her close. When their breathing came back to normal he moved to hold her in a more comfortable position and kissed her softly. Then watched as a sweet smile graced her lips and her eyes drooped drowsily. She smiled at the intense gaze that warmly watched her saying so many things without saying anything at all.

He needed to watch her. And she loved how she could always feel those dark eyes on her, sending a warm chill down her spine. Always watching over her, always there keeping her safe like a warm embrace that never went away.


End file.
